


The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

by nsfwildflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cas fucking snaps lmao, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, Voyeur Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, bottom!Dean, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwildflower/pseuds/nsfwildflower
Summary: Cas discovers Dean jerking off, half-naked, on the motel bed. Ten minutes later and he has Dean bent over, cock trapped and leaking down the bathroom counter.





	The Look of Mischief in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (let there be hotel complaints and grievances raised... let there be damage ensued and tabloid news)
> 
> title from Dinner & Diatribes by Hozier

Castiel stepped out of the bathroom door of the nameless seedy hotel they had ended up in, tying a towel low around his hips. His thoughts were still taken up by the incredible feeling of warm(ish) water that had been cascading down his back just a minute ago, so at first, eyes half-closed with the recollection, he didn't see.

Dean. Sprawled out on one of the double beds. Jeans pushed quickly down around his knees.

His right hand doing glorious things to that hard, red, leaking cock which was almost pressed up to his chest.

Shit.

He has already spent way too long staring at Dean's beautiful form, so strong, yet so vulnerable… 

“Cas?”

Oh Chuck. He needed to get out of there.

Closing the bathroom door behind him as quickly as he could without slamming it, Cas leaned against the sink and stared at himself in the slightly steamed-up mirror, telling himself he was allowing Dean to finish up his - uh - task. His cock was twitching, half-hard, underneath the towel as he tried and failed to blink the bright and glaring image of Dean out of his vision. He was slightly confused; his body had reacted in this way before, with the pizza man and with that reaper April to name a few, but for a man? He was an angel so gender had no bearing but in this American society he was trying to blend into it certainly did.

Cas unwrapped the towel from around his waist and just looked down at his boner, almost pensively. Shaking his head, and unsure of what to do, he started brushing his teeth, hoping that his little problem would go away again.

As if Castiel's blasphemous mind would let him get away with this.

As soon as his concentration in brushing his teeth fell just a bit, the picture of Dean rutting into his hand and biting his lip with unbridled ferocity edged into his mind's eye and his cock perked up again. Eventually, he sighed in resignation and washed off his toothbrush. He had officially run out of excuses to stay in the bathroom. And he was still hard.

Without meaning to, his hands started trailing down onto his thighs and he gave his dick a small experimental tug. Huh. It felt great. Another gentle pull. Even better. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started pulling and twisting in earnest, biting his lip to keep his breathy moans from escaping and swiping his thumb over the bead of precum that had gathered on the tip, any second thoughts or regrets instantly flying from his mind.

After all, it only felt right when his best friend was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.

 

* * *

 

In spite of himself, Dean smiled as he gingerly pulled his boxers over his leaking cock. He had to have control - he couldn’t cum yet when Cas had just fallen into his place in this plan he had been thinking about for months. Although he had never intended to carry it out, he had been distracted by the thought of Cas in the shower all the same. He couldn’t help himself but trail his hand down towards his half-hard-on.

The laptop he was researching lore on was abandoned on the side table as Dean had moved over to the bed to get a more comfortable position. He’d pushed his jeans down to his knees as he imagined water trailing down Cas’s hard muscled body and how Cas might get hard just from a few exploratory touches to his soft, chubby cock. As his fantasy heated up, with imaginary Cas moving one hand down to fondle his balls, so did Dean’s session, moving from stroking his now fully hard dick, slick with lube, to pressing one slippery finger to his asshole, circling it to tease himself before pushing fully against the tight ring of muscle. The warmth and stretch felt so good that once he accommodated, he slipped another finger in. However,  once he heard the water turn off, Dean slipped his fingers back out and wiped his left hand of lube, having decided that Cas might be a bit  _ too _ freaked out if he saw him fingering himself - although his asshole had other ideas, pulsating against the loss.

Dean had got himself resituated into the typical reclined position just in time for Cas to open the bathroom door to the thoroughly unholy sight. Feigning ignorance, he dragged out his final pumps on his dick, the knowledge of being watched turning him on even more, before he looked over at Cas in pretend shock. What did shock him was the expression on Cas’s face, his eyes full of lust, unapologetic and unbridled and definitely not imagined and oh fuck.

“Cas?”

He’d watched as Cas’s greedy expression faded to embarrassment and he slipped back into the bathroom with a stuttered apology. His dick was twitching more than ever from the moment of exhibitionism but, after steeling himself for a moment, he’d managed to persuade himself to pull his boxers back up. The tip of his dick made a little wet patch in the fabric before he zipped his jeans up (with difficulty) over the top. He adjusted his dick down into one of the leg holes in a futile attempt to make it less painful but it continued to strain uncomfortably against the denim.

With a sigh that hitched as a sudden warm spasm of arousal travelled straight to his dick, he walked up to the bathroom door, placed one hand onto the jamb, and leaned forward.

 

* * *

 

“Uh, Cas, are you in there?”

After a momentary pause, in which Cas’s hand came to an embarrassed still on his cock, he replied:

“Y-yes? Well, there's only one exit to this bathroom and I think you would have seen me if-” 

His sentence was cut off prematurely by Dean opening the door and stepping through. His trousers were back sitting low on his hips and Cas could see the outline of his thickened cock protruding down one of the legs. Suddenly Cas was stepping forward and pushing Dean against the back of the door, one hand on his hip and the other on his collarbone. As Dean recovered from being winded and seeing Cas stark naked and hard as a rock, Cas whispered,

“Dean, what have you done to me?”, his dick twitching painfully against Dean’s hip. Then, after another long second of eye contact, silent apart both of their heavy breaths, Cas closed the short gap between their jaws, planting his lips squarely on Dean’s. A moment of shock later, Dean was kissing back, years of pent-up attraction and confusion translating into ferocious passion. Cas was the first to flick his tongue momentarily into the other’s mouth, causing Dean to grab him by his bare asscheeks and pull their bodies even closer together. In a brief respite, they pulled their mouths apart and Dean ran his hand along Cas’s cheek; Cas responded by sighing contentedly then grabbing Dean’s jeans by the belt loops and gently pulling on them.

“Hey- Cas, you have to unbutton them first,” Dean replied, guiding Cas’s hands to the button and then the zipper. When the jeans were off, the moment of gentleness was well and truly over. Cas lifted Dean up with supernatural ease and pushed him roughly onto the counter by the sink, knocking away Sam’s bottles of fancy lotion in the process. Dean rutted his hips in search of any friction against his tented boxers, causing Cas to press him back, by the hips, into the corner between the wall and the counter.

Cas ran his hands possessively down Dean’s abs then leaned down to lick an obscene stripe up his lube-damp boxers. Dean moaned, already completely wrecked by the image of a slightly flustered and very horny angel of the lord going down on him. Encouraged, Cas continued to tease Dean, tongue against boxers, until he was pleading in between panting breaths. He tried to pull his boxers down but Cas snatched his hands up and pinned them against the bathroom mirror before pulling them down himself. Dean's lithe cock was standing up to attention, curved towards his chest, and weeping precum, which added to the mess of lube as it dribbled down towards his swollen balls.

“Oh g-god, please, Cas, touch me,”

“Turn around,” Castiel commanded. Inches away from his face Dean could see Cas's bright blue eyes almost glowing with possessive passion before he stepped back to allow Dean to hoist himself off the counter.

“That's it baby, bare that ass for me,” Cas growled. “You can't help but show yourself off, can you?”

Dean moaned in assent as he placed his chest onto the countertop and looked back to see Cas looming over him with fire in his eyes. He struck one asscheek hard enough to make Dean yelp then gently kneaded both of them with his hands still soft from the warm shower. Pulling the cheeks apart, Dean moaning from the new stretching sensation, Cas licked the inside of his thigh all the way up and round to his asshole. As Cas darted his tongue inside, building in speed and depth, Dean's breaths got shorter and shorter.

“Fuck, Cas, please, fu-”

“Fingers first, Dean. Got to get you prepped”

Cas snaked the first finger into Dean's hole without much effort.

“Dean, did you finger yourself while I was in the shower?”

Dean looked around to see Cas looking at him, head tilted and eyebrow cocked in that adorable innocent expression of his, while one of his fingers was still buried knuckle deep in Dean's ass. When Dean failed to reply, just continued to stare into Cas's eyes, he growled,

“Oh, you are naughty,” before pushing a second finger in. Despite the preparation, Dean hissed, the spit barely enough lubrication to smooth over the sting. Cas removed his hand, causing Dean to sigh heavily, and picked up a bottle of lotion which had been discarded on the floor, slathering it over three fingers. As he pressed them in, Dean moaned, on the verge between pain and pleasure, but soon Cas was rapidly shoving them in and out with Dean fucking himself back onto them. He was not prepared for Cas to start pounding his prostate, which reduced him to unintelligible moans and made his legs shake so hard he could barely stay upright.

“I'm, I'm gonna-” Before Dean could get the words out, Cas had removed his fingers, leaving Dean’s ass clenching around nothing.

“Not yet, Dean,” Cas whispered close to Dean’s ear before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, ending in a steady suction at his collarbone which was  _ definitely  _ going to leave a hickey.

“Would you like to lubricate me?” Cas asked when he was satisfied by the constellation of bruises.

Dean’s midriff was shot through with heat at just the suggestion of what was to come; he poured out some lotion onto his hands and rubbed them together tantalisingly while maintaining direct eye contact with Cas. His impatience got the best of him, however, and he couldn’t help himself but start to stroke Cas’s dick. It felt great to finally get under Cas’s skin, so to speak - the glorious contact elicited a string of deep moans as Dean worked the foreskin repeatedly over the bulging red tip.

Cas had to take control. He snatched Dean’s hands off his dick to turn him around and place them on the countertop so he was back bent over the sink, ass in the air. Cas then ran his dick up and down Dean’s asscrack, dripping with lube and precome, teasing him by circling around rather than pressing against his asshole.

“Are you-” Dean began to ask.

“Clean? Yes. I am an angel of the lord and thus unable to contract infectious diseases from the exchange of bodily flu-”

“Oh god, Cas, please, shut up and put it in me” Dean interrupted, desperately pushing his ass against Cas’s midriff.

“You had better remember that I am an angel the next time you decide to deceive me into… Performing sexual acts”

Suddenly unsure of himself, Dean replied:

“D-do you not want this?”

With that, Cas pushed his dick into the tight ring of muscle, causing Dean to moan loudly, then paused to gauge Dean’s reaction.

“Okay, okay I believe you,” Dean stuttered out.

“You had better,” Cas replied. And with that, he began fucking Dean against the counter in earnest. A quick glance at the mirror showed Dean’s completely debauched expression: his eyes were half closed with pleasure and there were no longer any sensical noises escaping from his wide open mouth. As Dean’s legs began to fail, Cas just pushed him harder against the counter, seemingly supporting him with his supernatural powers.

Dean was somewhere even better than Heaven. He felt almost lit from within, ascended from his body, as all sensations went numb but the fierce pounding from behind and the heat pooling in his lower belly. Suddenly he reached the peak of his pleasure and he was spurting cum down the side of the counter and clenching helplessly against the rock hard dick impaling him. This seemed to set Cas off too; he could feel the warmth of cum shooting up impossibly deep inside of him then starting to leak down the side of his leg (or it could have been his own cum - he was too far deep into ecstasy to be paying that much attention).

The force that was holding Dean upright seemed to fail as Cas came down from his peak. They both fell down, Cas holding onto Dean from behind, still buried inside of him. After a minute of laying breathless on a heap on the floor, Cas finally pulled his softened cock out of Dean’s engorged hole, and with it came a final spurt of Cas’s cum which slowly leaked out onto the floor.

“We seem to have made quite a mess.”

Dean sighed.

“Can’t you mojo it up?”

When Cas didn’t reply, he looked over to the angelic form sprawled out on the floor, covered in cum.

He was in such a deep stupor that, if Dean didn’t know better, he would have said was sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the phrase "unapologetic and unbridled and definitely not imagined and oh fuck" is wholesale ripped off from https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196258 because oh god it’s so hot
> 
> ”””storyline””” inspired by/adapted from this unrelated fic which since I read I’ve never been able to get out of my head:  
> https://toshler.tumblr.com/post/150108511064/droolz-uhm-okhow-about-a-little-masturbation/amp
> 
> this was my first destiel fic so please, feedback is very welcome! (as @euphemology once said, "comments are like tasty chocolates")


End file.
